Paradise is here
by EndlessDream91
Summary: Eden feels like she is drowning is drowing in work and without one of her sister with her she doesn't know how to resurface. When a new co worker comes to work with Eden can he help her learn that her family is still around her in paradise?
1. Life without Annemarie

**This is my first Blue crush story but It's been in my head and I want to put it down. Unfortunately there aren't many stories for Blue crush but for the people who do read them I hope you like this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue crush but I live on the same island the characters live. **

It's been almost 6 months since pipe masters and things are going very well for Annemarie. She got signed to Billabong and has been traveling the world doing surf competion. Her and Matt are trying out the long distance thing and it's been going good so far. Things at home were, well settled, but everything felt different. With the help of Annemarie's money the girls were able to find a nice affordable beach house that has two rooms, no leaks, and a bigger shed area for Eden's workspace. It was closer to north shore, closer to Penny's school and closer to Eden and Lena's new job. But as settled as they were they felt a sort of emptiness because Annemarie was barely home anymore. They were truly missing their girl.

"_Lena,  
Woke up early, couldn't go back to sleep. Gone to north shore to surf. Make sure penny is ready for school. I'll be back in time to pick you guys up.  
Eden."_

Eden scribbles the note before grabbing her board and heading out. She has been feeling so stressed lately she hardly has been getting any rest. With the help of Annemarie and others she has been having clients coming in asking for some boards which she is thankful but it barely gives her time to surf anymore. She has to go to work at the surf shop on the strip in north shore then come home and finish the orders and by the time she is done it's time to go to bed. So she would wake up early and head to the beach. She wish she could just surf all the time.

When she got to the beach the early birds were there. They were pretty much the boys who slept on the beach. She took her board out and went to the water. This was her oasis. Out in the water , charging the wave, setting the set, flying through the pipe, jumping into the water and doing it all over again. This is where she knew she belong. After a couple hours she knew she should be going but she wish she didn't have to leave.

"After one more wave" She tells herself. She sees a perfect wave and charges for it. She could hear the other surfers cheering her on but all she cared for was setting it and holding it out. She grabs the rail of her board and leans to the right and makes it. As she sails through the wave she lets her fingers run over the water and for those few second she feels like everything weighing down her shouolders were lifted off. When she sees the tunnel was coming to an end she does a backflip off her board just to add excitment. She could hear the other sufers laughing and clapping and she smiles. She really did belong there. She grabs her board and makes her way to the shore.

"What's up honey girl?" Drew and his boys say when she made her way to her car. She guess they just drove in. Of course she rolls her eyes at the nickname.

"Honey girl? Thats a new one Drew." She smirks as she ties her board to the roof of the car then turns back to them.

"Well you girls are never around anymore. I'm starting to miss your sexy asses. " He tells her with a wink. Typical Drew, Either being a pain in the ass or trying to get ass.

"Sorry I can't say the same about you." She shoots back with a smirk. She smirks bigger when Aisa, one of Drew's boys, laughs at him. Drew scoffs and pushes Aisa away.

"Where's Kala?" Eden asks as she leans against the car. She admits she misses hanging out with the boys. Of course they were all assholes but they still were a blast to hang out with when they wanted to be.

"Dude had a job interview today." Maka, Another one of Drew's boys, answers.

"No Shit?" Eden ask in shock as she raises her eyebrow.

"Why so shock? My boy needed to grow up someday right?" Drew comments with pride and his notorious smirk.

"So what's your excuse?" Eden says with sarcasm. she was impressed. She was on a role today. Maybe it's because she hasn't seen these boy in awhile. She laughs and opens her car door. "Speaking of work, I gotta go before I'm late."

She gets in and closes the door. She sees the boys walking back to their truck. She starts the car but stops when someone puts their hand on the car door. She looks up to see Drew leaning down towards her.

"What do you need Drew? I gotta go."

"Hey I know with Annemarie going pro, things are different now, make sure you, Lena, and Penny don't become strangers. Even if you like it or not, you're still family." Drew says. It took Eden by surprise but at the same time it was really good to hear. She gives him a small smile and nods her head. Drew lightly smiles back and walks away while Eden speeds out of the parking lot.

She races home and runs inside only to see Penny. "Where's Lena?" Eden asks as she changes her clothes.

"Noe came over saying she was leaving for work and asks if we wanted a ride. Lena figured it would be easier for you if you just had to deal with me." Penny answers eating her cup noodles. Eden is in her room, rushing to put her pants on. She then comes running out of her room.

"Alright lets go." She yells out and grabs her keys and runs out the house with Penny trailing behind her.

"You think you can catch a ride home today after school?" Eden says as she drives up to the school.

"Yeah don't worry." Penny answers back. She smiles and kisses Eden on the cheek. That was a trait that started after Annemarie left. Eden thinks it's because Penny misses her sister and she's grateful that Eden and Lena are still with her even though she would never admit it. Eden shakes her head and speeds to the surf store. She runs in looking around for her boss.

" Don't worry girlie you're safe." She heard from the side of her. She turned to see Noe leaned up on the counter, reading a magazine. From her position eden knew she didn't even look up when she said her comment and had a big smirk on her face.

"Stop smirking at me." Eden tells her and leans across from her. Noe is one of their neighbors and is becoming a really good friend of theirs. She lives with her twin sister, Nohea, and their boyfriends, Noah and Benji. Noe helped them find the job at the surf shop so Eden really liked Noe and Nohea. They really helped them out.

"How was the waves?" Lena says walking closer to them. Eden smiles at Lena.

"Nice and relaxing. Well at least that's what they did to me." Eden says with a smirk.

Lena leans closer to Eden. "Oh sounds dirty." She says with a smiles. Noe laughs before Eden and Lena joins in.

"So where Mr. McKenna?" Eden says after.

"In the office. You know you're working inventory today right?" Lena says with a sly smile. Eden had to hold back a groan but she couldn't stop athe eye roll.

"I hate inventory." She groans.

"You should wait till you see who you're doing inventory with." Noe says with a smirk. Eden felt her stomach drop. She already knew she was not going to like the answer.

**So thats the first chapter so far but I'll try to work on it as much as possible. I hope you like it so far and maybe you can guess who is their new co worker. Please stick around and review. Review are always wanted. Thank you for reading.**

**Moviemaniac 808**


	2. Kala?

This is my first Blue crush story but It's been in my head and I want to put it down. Unfortunately there aren't many stories for Blue crush but for the people who do read them I hope you like this story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue crush but I live on the same island the characters live. **

****

_Recap-_

_"I hate inventory." She groans._

__

"You should wait till you see who you're doing inventory with." Noe says with a smirk.

Eden felt her stomach drop. She already knew she was not going to like the answer.

****

Chapter 2- KALA?

"Why? Who am I working with?" Eden asks. Just then Mr. McKenna and someone else comes out from Mr. McKenna's office.

"Well welcome to Cool Down surf shop Mr. Anderson."

Eden snaps her head to see Kala shaking hands with Mr. McKenna.

"KALA? THAT'S THE NEW EMPLOYEE?" Eden asks trying to keep her voice down as low as she could without trying cause attention but was still shocked. Of course she had to hold back how much she wanted to scream. Kala? One of the boys who although, was one of the boys she hung out with growing up, he terrorized her all the time also.

"this is who you will be working with today. Kala meets Eden." Mr. McKenna introduces them. Eden doesn't even remember seeing them walking to her. She looked at Kala to see him wink at her. She had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.

"Eden I want you to show him around the back and train him how to sort it. Is that understood?" Mr. McKenna looks at her sternly. Although Eden would have loved to just speak what she really wanted to say she bits her tongue and nods her head. Mr. McKenna smies and goes back to his office. Kala turns back to see all three girls looking at him. He smiles a cheeky smile. "Hello Ladies."

"Hi there." Noe greets, clearly amused with the situation. Lena, who is lightly chuckling, slaps Noe's shoulder. She smiles at Kala and bumps her fist with his. Kala looks at Eden with a sly grins.

"Miss me?" He asks.

Eden shakes her head. "I can't believe this." She mutters under her breath.

"Come on Baby you know your happy to see me." Kala says with a smirk. Eden rolls her eyes and pushes past him.

"Follow me." She spits out. Lena, Kala, and Noe watch her leave and laugh.

"Don't worry Kala she'll get use to having you around." Lena says. Kala smiles and nods.

Kala walks into the back to see Eden stacking boxes. She turns to Kala. "Alright I just gotta know is this for real or your just gonna play around?" She ask.

Kala thought she looked like such a tita right now with her hands on her hips, trying her best to glare at him. He laughs lightly then puts his hands up for surrendor.

"Don't worry honey girl believe it or not but I do know how to work." He defensively but still playfully answers back.

"Seriously? What is it with you guys and that name? When did that even come up?" She says and he couldn't help but laugh at her furstration.

"What? Honey girl?" He says and takes a seat on one of the boxes.

"Yes that." She yells back.

"Me and the boys were just chillin one day and we remembered that day in Mrs. Kekoni class in 8th grade." He says calmly. Eden looks at him in confusion. Kala's jaw almost dropped.

"You don't remember?" He asks. Eden shrugs.

"You put Honey on her seat before she came to class and at the bottom of her desk. It was hilarious watching her trying to get you to go to the principal's office while trying to keep her shoes on and you running around the class so she wouldn't touch you with her honey hands. I almost peed in my pants." He explains, laughing at the memory. Eden stays still trying to remember herself. It suddenly comes back.

"Oh now I remember. Lena dared me to do it and I already hated her so I didn't mind. That prissy bitch hated me the first day when I came in late and wasn't willing to go to the front of the class and introduce myself, like the rest of the class." She says. Kala takes a second to watch Eden smile. She doesn't do it that much when the boys are around. He knew why. She always wanted the guys to believe she was tough and he admits she is. But He liked her better when she was soft, like how she is when she with her friends but that side only came out on rare occasions.

"Yeah well we recently decided to call you Honey Girl." He told her. Eden nods but then grimaces.

"I don't know I don't like it. It makes me sound like a flower."

Kala laughs and nods. He stands up and grabs a clipboard that was hanging by the door. "So what do I have to do boss?" He asks walking towards her. Eden was taken back for a second but then nods.

"Right well for now I'll just tell you how much of an item we have and you write down the number next to it. Easy?" She says with a smirk.

"Alittle to easy." He says lowly.

Eden chuckles and walks to the boxes. "Don't worry I'll let you do some of the hard stuff later." She tells him like he was a little child. He sarcastically smiles and flips her off. Eden chuckles her head but continues to work. Maybe this won't be so bad. She thought to herself.

* * *

**So thats the second chapter, Slowly working my way into the story. Having a harder time writing it then I thought I would but of course I'll try update as soon as I can. Thank you so much to everyone who is reading the story. It means a lot and please feel free to review and say whatever you would like. Reviews are always helpful.**

**Thank you for reading**

**moviemaniac808**


	3. Meeting Nohea Platten

**Once Again it has taken forever to update a story so I'm sorry for the wait but I should at least be able to update next chapter to soon after that I can't make any promise but I will definitely try. So for those who have read this I'm sorry for the wait and for those who are new I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 3** Meeting Nohea Platten

It has been two weeks since Kala started working at the store and slowly but surely Eden was getting used to working with him. She learned how to get him to focus when he plays around, or got used to him when he is serious and learned how to get him to smile because it was awkward when they were in silence. There were times where Eden would catch herself watching Kala as he makes his way around the surf shop talking to the customers. She wasn't sure exactly how to handle it. Was she getting feelings for him? No it couldn't be right? Kala wasn't someone who Eden could fall for, this was the guy that made her want to punch his lights out. Him and his boys were constantly hassling her and her girls but yet when it was just her and him in the back room doing inventory listening to the playlist he made on his ipod, she finds herself smiling more and more and that fact unsettle Eden. Gosh, even when he wasn't trying, he was still driving Eden crazy.

She was relaxing at home, sprawled out on the couch. Penny was in her room, probably crashed out and Lena was out with a guy who she's been seeing a bit. Eden kept going over her mind about Kala when she heard a knock at the door. She gets up to be met by two footlong subway sandwiches hanging in front of her face. She laughs as she grabs the bag and was met with a smirking Nohea.

"There were two damages tonight and I know how you guys are always to lazy to make any food, I also supplied you each with a chocolate chip cookie so enjoy." Nohea tells her as she leans on the door frame.

"What about you guys?" Eden asks out with a smile towards her neighbor and friend.

"Well apparently Noe and Benji are on date night and my guess is they probably won't be home until well after 2 maybe at the skate park, Noah said he is going to spend the night at the ranch, and I already ate so those my dear is all for you."

"Thanks girl, do you wanna come in for a drink?" Eden offers gesturing into the house.

Nohea pushes herself off the door frame and shakes her head with a frown. "Nah got a quiz tomorrow so I better study before going to bed."

Eden shakes her head with a chuckle happy to know she doesn't have to tell with that anymore. "Alright babe I'll see you later."

"Yeah I'll take a rain check on that drink though." Nohea says as she walks away to the smaller house next door.

"You got it." Eden yells out while closing the door.

Noe and Nohea Platten were godsend to the girls. They met the girls and their boyfriends when they moved into this house and loved them that very instant. They reminded Eden of her, Annemarie and Lena so much. Young local girls who are carefree and trying to make it on their own, surfing, working, trying to enjoy life as much as they could along side their boys.

The thing that Eden respects the most about them is their hard work. Noe, who works part time at the surf shop alongside Eden and Lena, also dances at her grandmother's halau, and dancing professionally in concerts and events at hotel, theaters, and movies. Nohea is more of the business type, she is going full time to a local community college for a certificate for Veterinary Assistant and also an associate degree in Veterinary Technology. Right now she is working part time at subway as of right now to make money and volunteering at a local Animal Hospital. Then there are the two boys who would do anything for these girls. It makes Eden so envious. Noah is 24 years old, he works as a lifeguard on the north side of Oahu, he helps out at his grandfather's ranch with the animals on site and him and Nohea have been dating for almost 3 years. Benji actually just turned 20, which makes him two years younger then Noe. He is the sickest skateboarder Eden has ever seen, skating all his life then he started taking on Surfing before he knew it, he was 16 and invited to participate in the XGames in surfing and a couple years later in skating as well and living life to the fullest and Noe is just as crazy as him. These four as so different but they love each other and are so friendly and giving, it's hard not to love any of them.

"Who was that?" Penny asks, breaking Eden from her thoughts. Eden turns around to see Penny coming out form her room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looks so much like Annemarie just then and Eden felt sadness wash through her. She couldn't deny it; she missed her best friend. Annemarie would be the one who she would go to, to help her figure out what the hell is going on with her.

Eden looks back at Penny and she can see the sadness lingering there and feels for the younger girl. She knew Penny was missing her sister. When they were together they barely got along, always butting heads with each other but Annemarie was the only real family she had left and now she doesn't really have anymore. When Annemarie realized that she was going to be traveling a lot she made Eden promised to take care of Penny and Eden knew she would die trying.

"Nohea brought some grub." Eden tells penny as she walks over to the younger girl and leads her towards the kitchen counter. Penny smiles and sits on the kitchen stool while Eden opens the refrigerator, grabs two cokes and joins her.

"I miss her. She doesn't come around as much." Penny says after taking a bite from the sandwich, referring to Nohea.

"Well when you go to school Full time, and work part time you don't have that much time left." Eden answers. "but we should be proud of her, she was going for what she wants to do and she is working hard to do it. I think she knows that once all this is done it will be worth it."

Penny sighs and shakes her head. "Man once I'm done with high school, another school is the last place I want to be."

"Well you gotta do what you gotta do."

Penny looks up at the girl who was practically a sister to her. "Why didn't you go to school after graduation?"

"Many different reasons." Eden answers, scratching the back of her neck. When she saw Penny continuing to stare at her she sighs out. "Well for starters tuition is a bitch to pay. I probably could have afforded community college with finical aid and student loans but truth is I didn't want to. I was tired of school and I had no idea what I wanted to do besides surfing all the time. Sure I dreamed of going pro like Annemarie but in the end we both knew I didn't have what it takes, not like she does. I could have gone to school, I SHOULD have gone to school but when you don't have the drive to do it, it would have ended up a lot of money that I didn't have and my parent sure as hell could have used instead of me wasting it on school."

Penny nods her head but stays quiet after. Eden watches her and could tell she was thinking about something, but what it was? Eden didn't know.

"I don't know what I want to do with my life Eden." Penny whispers and Eden took notice of the fear in her voice.

"You'll figure it out baby girl. You just gotta figure out something you love to do and then go for it."

"I'm not like Annemarie. Surfing isn't my life. I definitely don't want to be like my mom attaching myself to some guy and well you know the rest." She says not finishing the rest of the sentence but Eden nods and rubs her hand down Penny's hair. Their mother was a even touchier subject for Penny than it was for Annemarie. She couldn't never fully understand what a mother could think for her to believe it would be okay to leave her children.

"What am I meant to do in life?"

"Well that is life sweetie. Finding something that you love, that makes you happy, that will help you love your life or helps you find true happiness. Sometimes it could take an entire lifetime, some a fortunate enough to be able to do it all their life. Just keep your eyes open and live your life one day at a time and before you know it I'm sure it is going to fall right into your lap." Eden says hoping it was enough to bring Penny peace.

"Do you regret it…not going to school?" Penny whispers after.

"Would you believe me if I told you I do regret it a little." Eden confesses with a smirk. What could she say, she was never the type to go to school, she barely went to high school as it is considering how many times she ditched. She was lucky she graduated.

Penny gives her a little smile and shakes her head.

"I'm happy with my life, I love you and Lena and Annemarie and I'm very thankful for all the greatness that has come Annemarie's way cause I admit it does help. I like making board, I like that I can still wake up in the morning and surf whenever I want too and I am definitely thankful for losing that damn job at Lanikai cause our boss was a bitch. Who knows maybe later, if my surfboards really do take off I can take a couple of business classes at the community colleges and own my own shop. But you my dear, have nothing to worry about, you are only 15. Don't be in a rush to grow up alright."

Penny looks at her before nodding her head and standing up, enveloping the other girl in her arms. "Thanks Eden. I love you." She says so softly Eden barely knew she said it, if her mouth wasn't right next to her ear.

Eden kisses the side of her head before letting her go and moving to clean the kitchen. Penny starts moving towards the TV when she hears Eden call out.

"Make sure you finish you homework girl before turning on the TV. If you start failing school again Annemarie is going to have my ass." Penny's laughter rang through the house.

The next day at the shop, only Eden, Kala, and Noe were working since it was Lena's day off. Eden and Kala were working the front desk, folding shirts while Noe was walking around the floor, helping anyone who looked like they were in need. Eden was preoccupied though, her talk with Penny still on her mind.

"Hey Kala can I ask you something?" She asks suddenly breaking the silence.

"I already told you I would marry you, you don't need to ask." He teased only to be met with a punch in the arm. "I'm kidding girl." He laughs out, running his hand over his wounded arm.

"What's up?"

"Did you go to college after high school?"

Kala looks at her with eyebrows raised, taken back by the question. "I think I went to LCC for about a week and then dropped my classes before I had a chance to flunk'em."

"Did you know what you wanted to do, you know growing up?"

"Besides surfing for the rest of my life, no not really. I went into UFC fighting while I was in school, played football but by the time I graduated I had no fucking clue what I wanted to do and I'm sure I had no experience either."

"So what did you do?" She asks, leaning her elbow on the glass counter, giving him her undivided attention.

"I surfed my ass off and worked full time as a bouncer. They have the best hours. By the time I got off of work it was dawn and I go straight to the beach and by afternoon I can eat and catch up on some sleep."

"Sounds like the life." Eden commented with a raised eyebrow. She didn't know that that was what he did after high school. It was pretty much the same as she did with the girls. Didn't even give school a chance, just threw themselves straight into work.

"You think so honey. Well it's a life that can only last so long. I can't stay a young jackass forever." He answers back. Eden chuckles and bumps his shoulders with hers.

"So what are you going to do?" She whispers quietly. She understand where Kala is coming from, she is going to have to grow up sometime knowing her life can't resolve around surfing. Surfing has to become her hobby but she didn't know where to start.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out but I can show you what I'm going to do until then." He starts with a smile, a smile that Eden knew to well.

She slowly starts backing up when Kala grabs one of the shirts he had to fold and started twirling it into a tight twirl.

"No Kala, don't even think about it." She says before she saw Kala snapping the shirt towards her but she was able to back up far enough to be out of reach but before she could complain she found herself under Kala's muscular arm and her head pressed against his chest.

"Gosh Kala you are such a pain in the ass." She said trying to hit him in the head.

"You love it girl." He laughs out. She feels him lean down and gives her head a kiss and suddenly she felt her body heat up. Where the hell is all of this coming from? What scared her the most was her finding that she does love it.

**So I'm sure there is nothing special about this chapter but for some reason this chapter did kind of feel like home to me. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**_Definitions__  
_**_Halau- _School

_LCC- _Leeward community college

**So yes please reviews they actually do help me continue to write as motivation and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter I will try to update as soon as I can. **

**Endlessdream91  
**


	4. Give him a chance

**Yes there world is coming to an end...Nah I just finally updated one of my stories and I absolutely hate myself for how long it has taken me to update. I'm so sorry for anyone who has been following this story and being a terrible author, I hope this chapter is to your liking.**

**Enjoy...**

When Lena came home that day she found Eden sprawled all over the couch with a pillow over her head. Chuckling at her friends she plunks down onto Eden's stomach. "What's crackalacking?" She laughs out.

Eden groans out as the pillow falls off her face. "get off." She mumbles out trying to grab the pillow but Lena was faster and grabs it, hugging it to her chest before going to sit on the chair aside from the couch.

"What's up with you Mrs. Grumpy?" She asks as she crosses her legs under her making herself comfy.

"I am so stupid, I'm the stupidest girl in the world." Eden mumbles out never taking her eyes off the ceiling.

"What's up with all the love?" Lena couldn't help but ask but her eyebrows furrowed when Eden didn't answer her. She knew something has been going on with Eden, most of the time when she thinks no one is looking she can see Eden's face so clouded but Eden wasn't the kind of girl that would talk to someone when something was troubling her.

"What's going on with you girl?" Lena asks; all humor and lightness leaving her voice. Eden sighs as her eyes finally find Lena's.

"Remember in 7th grade when I had the hugest crush on Keoki?"

Lena bursts out laughing . Boy did she remember that. "Holy shit how could I not? He was the only guy I knew who could turn you into a blubbering mess.

"Never mind." Eden says shaking her head. She begins to turn her body away from her. Lena stops laughing and calls out to her.

"Alright I'm sorry, please go on." She begs.

Eden sits up, swings her legs in front of her, leans her elbows on her knees and rings her fingers together.

"Well remember when Kala's older brother Mason threw that party and we went hoping the Keoki would be there but some how for a little bit I made out with Drew."

Lena tries really hard not to laugh at Eden's face of disgust but it was with great difficulty. "But then you and Keoki started talking later on that night" She starts for Eden.

"Yeah and then we started making and before I knew it the nest day at school word got around and fucking all of Drew's boys and Keoki's boys started coming up to me thinking I was fucking easy and everything."

"Well what do you expect from 7th grade boys?"

"So what are their excuse now?"

"Come on Eden what is this about? You know how the boys are, they have their immature moments and yes they are assholes most of the time but they are loyal and unfortunately they have swag and they know it and we can't help but love them. They are our friends that we hate on occasion, this is nothing new." Lena says getting agitated by the second.

"Cause I'm not suppose to be falling for one of them again." Eden blurts out and like a thick coat, a suffocating silence falls over them.

"Eden." Lena starts but not entirely sure how to handle the situation. She knew Eden like the back of her hand, that means out have to be gentle and you definitely have to careful with what you say cause she will take it the wrong way. The one thing you can depend on with Eden was that she was protective, especially with her feelings. "Kala isn't a bad guy."

"This has nothing to do with Kala." She denies. Lena rolls her eyes and leans back into the couch. That was total and utter bullshit, even a blind man could tell this was about Kala.

"Ok fine maybe not but Eden answer me this, if this was any other guy would you still be this hungover? Driving your self loco over having a crush?" She retaliates back.

"No." Eden flat out answers.

"That is bullshit Eden and you know it. How many times have me or Annemarie have tried to set you up and you always found something wrong? How many good quality men have you driven away?"

There is a slight pause between Eden and Lena as Lena waits to see if Eden had anything to say. "One to many that's how much. Baby girl I love you, you are my girl but lets remember that that also means I know you and I get it, you don't like being vulnerable, you don't like being hurt but you are driving away you're chance to be happy and that is something you definitely deserve in your life."

Eden lets out a harsh breath out and swings her down before looking back at Lena. "So what are you saying I should go for it?"

"No I'm just saying you shouldn't be so against it. Me and you we had to really grow up, we had to get our shit together and become adults, I'm just saying that maybe Kala had to do the same."

Eden groans and dropping her face into one of the pillows on the couch. "I don't even know why I'm making such a big deal he probably doesn't even like me like that."

Lena scoffs out a laugh. "Yeah right, Kala Andersan? HA that's a good one." She says as she stands up and starts walking to her room.

"What do you mean by that?" Eden asks from her spot on the couch but Lena keeps walking. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT LENA?"

The next morning when Eden walks into the store for her shift she saw a girl leaning up against the counter on her elbow fully engrossed in Kala who was on the other side of the counter, his posture dripping with the swag that Lena was talking about the night before. She groans before making her way behind the counter.

"What's up Honeygirl?" Kala says breaking eye contact with the pathetic girl who looked like she was so wrapped around Kala's finger. Eden doesn't make eye contact and only grunt in response.

She does her best to avoid Kala all shift, staying on the other side of the store, when she had no choice but to be near him she never spoke a word and she could tell Kala was feeling the cold shoulder. She did feel bad, especially when she quickly look to the side and sees him looking at her in confusion; for a second she even thought she saw a ounce of hurt but shook it off but there was no way her could be hurt that she wasn't talking to him….

She is shaken out of her thought when she hears the bell above the shop's door ring and see Noe there with her arms out in the air. "Alright nobody panic, mama is here." She shouts out with a bright smile and a personality that outshines both Kala and Eden.

When Noe notices that neither Kala nor Eden laugh at her, her shoulder's slump and she drags her feet to the counter. She throws her bag onto the counter and takes her sunglasses off and glares at them. "Alright who died?"

"I don't know you tell me." She hears Kala says and she doesn't have to be looking at him to know he was asking her that.

"Just having a bad day is all." She mumbles out still not looking anywhere at him.

"Well Ms. Honeygirl it seems like you were taking your bad day out on Kala here so put a smile and apologize." Noe says with a tone that sounded so much like a mother that it was actually really scary to hear. Both Kala and Noe stifle a snicker when they see her jaw drop and she is rendered speechless.

"But-" she starts but Noe shakes her head and points her finger towards Kala.

Eden rolls her eyes but walks towards Kala. "I'm sorry Kala." She mumbles knowing they were never going to let her live this down. Kala smiles and pulls her into a hug, giving her a tight squeeze. He pulls back just a little so he can look down at her face. "Now smile." He teases.

She tries to not give in but she can already feel the corners of her lips curving upwards and before she knows it, not only is she smiling, she is laughing as well.

"Good now that everything is settled between you kids, Kala you can take your leave." Noe says going around to the other side of the counter. Kala gives Eden one last squeeze before releasing her and giving Noe a hug as well and leaves for the day.

"So you wanna tell me what that was all about?" Noe asks her as she makes her way next to Eden.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just being a big baby."

"Why? What got you so mad?"

"I just….right when I came in I saw this girl and Kala flirting and it wasn't exactly the first thing I wanted to see today." She admits but tries to make it more about being bitchy in the morning and not the fact that it was Kala who was flirting.

"Right. I mean that is understandable. I wouldn't want to see my crush all up on some woman first thing in the morning either." Noe asks and Eden turns to her to see Noe with her notorious smirk.

"You are being annoying you know that right?" Eden says before pushing her arm and walking out from behind the counter and going to help the customer who came into the store.

Right after Eden got home from work she went to straight to work on some boards that were ordered. This started out as a hobby for Eden, something Annemarie and Lena couldn't do and it kinda made Eden feel special. Also it was kinda of hypnotizing for Eden. When she really gets into, she is into making the board that times flies. That is exactly what happens because before she knew it, Nohea came into the shed, surprising Eden from her work.

"What's up girl?" She says turning off the shiner she had on and removing her mask.

"Nothing much, just was wondering if I could take you up on that drink. I felt like I haven't talk to you that much lately." Nohea says from her spot against a table Eden had in there.

"Yeah definitely. I think I could use a drink." Eden says, turning everything off and shaking some foam out from her hair and on her clothes and arms.

"Cool, see you out on the hammock?" Nohea asks pushing her self from the table.

"Yeah be there in a second. Anything good for you?"

Nohea nods her head and walks out.

There was a hammock set up on a couple of tree sitting between both of their houses and Nohea made her self comfortable, staring out into the ocean. When it was quiet like this, no one in the water, the sun just about to set and orange and purple coloring the sky, it was best part of the day. She hears Eden coming and turns her head when Eden pops herself down next to her.

"So what's going on Nohea? Anything new with you?"

"Sadly no, I have no life." She mutters out as she takes a spit of her beer. "But that doesn't seem the case for you though."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Eden says shaking her head.

Nohea raises her eyebrow. "Haha wow Eden you aren't even trying to be subtle about denying it."

"Come on Nohea nothing is going on. I might have a crush, its nothing big and its never going to happen so its not even worth mentioning it."

"What is this I hear? Eden Kamahana saying there is something she can't get; a guy no less." Nohea says enjoying this too much. When they first met, Eden was the one who took Nohea under her wing. Made her see to not take bullshit from anyone and live life to the fullest. Hell Eden gave her her first lesbian kiss. And this little lost girl act was definitely not Eden.

"I don't know…" Eden groans out. "I'm not suppose to like him."

"Come on Eden, Kala isn't that bad, actually he isn't bad at all. He is a nice guy, super sweet, knows how to have a good time, and he is loyal, majorly loyal, you have known him forever."

"That is exactly my point. I have known him forever. I know what a dick he can be."

"And I'm sure he knows what a bitch you can be." Nohea shoots back with a laugh. "You must find some fine qualities if you do have a crush on someone. Seriously Eden stop fighting it, stop fighting him. Give him a chance."

"Fight what? He doesn't even like me." Eden shouts back and like a bomb that drops out of nowhere breaking them into silence, when her phone goes off, She remembers now that she got a text message a while back.

**From: 808-236-8524:  
**_What's up honeygirl?_

"What the fuck?" Eden cruses out. "How did he get my number?"

She looks at Nohea and see her trying not to draw attention to herself as she takes a swig of her beer. "NOHEA?"

"Ok so maybe Noe might have lended him a hand. Now before you make this anymore complicated then it has to be. Give him a chance."

She didn't say anything as she continued to look down at her phone.

**To: 808-236-8524  
**_Hey what's up?_

**So that is the end of chapter four, with more Kala, More Eden, more Lena, More Nohea and Noe. I hope it was a good chapter please feel free to comment even if it is to hate on me for taking so long to update. Comment to help though, it was actually one comment that got me to update when I was looking back on it. So once again I'm sorry but I hoped you enjoyed. **

**Endlessdreamer91**


End file.
